


Me And My Boys At The Shop

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drugshop, Gen, Gladdy, Gladdy knows a guy, Pawnshop, Underground Swaglord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis knows that Gladdy always knows a guy.





	Me And My Boys At The Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/gifts).



> I think the prompt for it was more of a joke... Wrote it anyway.
> 
> Loosely based on a well known meme.
> 
> Cheers to [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13)! Check out the infamous [LoveCan AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213827).

Hello, my name is Noctis and I’m the owner of this shop. I work here together with Ignis the cook and Gladio the underground swaglord. Ignis might come off as weird, but he cooks the sickest stuff. And y’know, sick stuff makes big bucks!

Ignis is always searching for a new recipe, so we hired Prompto, the courier boy for this shop. How did we find him you ask? I have no idea. That’s Gladdy’s job. Gladdy always knows a guy. That comes in handy, because after years I’ve learned one thing, you never know when Ardyn will be knocking...


End file.
